


Poisoned Apple

by ApocryphalAffection



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Jim Being Creepy, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocryphalAffection/pseuds/ApocryphalAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Poisoned Apple<br/>Author: Me, ApocryphalAffection<br/>Fandom: BBC Sherlock<br/>Rating: NSFW, Restricted, XXX<br/>Pairing: Jim Moriarty / Sherlock Holmes<br/>Disclaimer:  I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. This is purely fictional. All characters are created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The story is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of the official story line. Some part from the series (written by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss) may occur during the novel and I do not own the rights to their work either. This is a fanmade imagination.</p><p>So this is my first try on a Sheriarty-fanfic. I think I made it a bit OOC, so no hating. I just fins it very hard to stay in character and keeping the story alive at the same time. But hey, it's my imagination so, yeah. I also find it very hard to make a good Sheriarty-fic when people mostly (including me) ship JohnLock.<br/>But like I said, no hating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rooftops

_“You need me, or you’re nothing. Because we’re just alike, you and I.“_  
Sherlock tossed and turned, trying to break free from the man sitting on top of him.  
 _“The Final Problem.”_  
The grip around Sherlock’s wrists tightened and he bit down on his lip.  
 _“Falling’s just like flying except there’s a more permanent destination.”_  
Sherlock felt a hand around his neck, keeping the air from getting to his lungs.  
 _“Staying alive. So boring, isn’t it? It’s just…staying.”_  
Sherlock couldn’t see anymore and he felt how life left his body.  
 ****

#  **. . .**

  
Sherlock sat up in his bed, screaming hysterically. Sweat dribbled down his forehead as he looked around in the bedroom. He sighed as he rested his sweaty head in his hands.  
“It was just…a dream” he whispered soothingly to himself. He glanced out the window on his right side. It was almost morning. He sighed again and got up from the bed.  
“I could really use a cup of tea” he thought as he put on his purple shirt and a pair of black trousers. It was almost three years since Sherlock came back to Baker Street, but the memories of Moriarty still haunted him. Nightmares had been interrupting his sleep every night since that day on the rooftop. He sighed again as he poured some hot water in a white porcelain cup. It had become a nasty habit for Sherlock to get up at four in the morning, having a cup of tea and sit on the couch, replaying the past encounters with the man. He had noticed that John was getting really worried about him, but there was really nothing he could do about that. He sat down on the couch, leaning back and resting his head against the wall. He closed his eyes as he sighed heavily.

_*beep beep*_

A text at this time of hour? Sherlock took the phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the number staring back at him. The day at the rooftop replayed before his eyes again. He opened the text with shaking hands.

**[Long time no see Sherlock. How about another game?]**

No visual sign of who the sender was, but Sherlock knew. Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. But how was it even possible? He had watched the man firing a gun through his own head. He had seen the blood pouring out the back of his skull. But then again, he had fooled people to believe that he was dead as well. Sherlock decided to ignore the text and took a sip on his hot tea. Suddenly, John appeared in the open room. He looked at Sherlock, as if he knew about the nightmare, the early morning and the text from Moriarty.  
“You look tired Sherlock” he mumbled as he sat down next to the man. Sherlock frowned but kept quiet, not willing to start a discussion so early in the morning. He just nodded lightly and took another sip of his tea. He could feel how John stared at him.  
“Are you okay Sherlock, seriously? I heard you scream earlier” John whispered silently.  
Bollocks, John had heard him. Now he would be forced to explain about the nightmare.  
“Well…I dreamt a nightmare. Nothing serious, really.” He mumbled between sips of tea.  
John had a troubled look on his face, but didn’t say anything in response. Sherlock glanced at him and got up from the couch, heading for the kitchen. He fished the phone out from his pocket and opened the text again.

**[I never thought you would ask. How about the roof of St. Barts Hospital for old time´s sake? 5 o’ clock? -SH]**

Sherlock examined what he had written one more time before he pressed the send button. He breathed out heavily and felt a strange nervous feeling in his stomach. He looked down on his body in disgust. Since when did his body know how to be nervous? Maybe it was a result to all the early mornings. He sighed deeply as the phone beeped again.

**[Oh honey, I can’t wait to play with you again. It’s been too long.]**

Sherlock put the phone in his pocket again and glanced over at John. The man was still sitting on the couch, with a curious but worried face.  
“Who are texting you this early?” he asked quietly and looked at his friend. Sherlock stared at the man as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“No one important” he declared and smiled at the man. John smiled back, as if he was just being polite. Sherlock started to walk towards his bedroom as he called out to John;  
“I’m going to rest for a while. I haven’t had that much sleep.”  
Sherlock went into his bedroom and crept up under the sheets, digging his head into the soft and cold pillow. He glanced out the window before closing his tired eyes and thought of the meeting with Moriarty alter that day. The meeting with the spider.  
 ****

#  **. . .**

  
Sherlock woke up in panic. Another dream about that Moriarty. But this time it wasn’t about Sherlock being murdered by the man. This time…he could barely think about it. This time Moriarty had tied him to his bed, ripped of his clothes and…Sherlock shook his head. It was only a dream and he chose not to think anymore of such things. He looked at his phone. It was almost time to meet the spider on the rooftop where it all ended. He stepped into his black shoes and pulled his grey coat on, wrapping the blue scarf around his neck. He rushed out from the flat, waving a brief goodbye to the man who was sitting in his chair and reading a newspaper. He glanced up as the man walked in front of him.  
“Sherlock? Where are you going?” John called out in a distracted voice.  
“Oh, I’m just popping out for a minute. See you in a while!” Sherlock exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs, feeling like a child in a candy store. He rushed out on the street and got in a cab, feeling how nervous he was. He frowned at the feeling. It was only Moriarty. The man with the great intellect. He sighed as he heard a voice in his head.  
 _“Smart is the new sexy.”_ That was what Miss Adler had told him once. He felt how he started to blush. What was this? What was happening to his body? What. Was. this?  
 _“Suddenly, I’m Mr. Sex.”_ Sherlock rubbed his temples with his index fingers as Moriarty’s voice whispered words in his mind. If smart was the new sexy, then Moriarty would be a God. He was the only man Sherlock had ever met that could be compared to himself. The cab stopped outside the building and Sherlock got out of the vehicle and glance up at the roof. Moriarty would probably already be there, waiting for Sherlock to arrive as well.

Sherlock looked up at the sky as he stepped onto the roof of the hospital. He breathed in the fresh air as he looked around. And there, right where Sherlock had let himself fall almost four years ago, he stood. The man was dressed in a delicate, black suit that fitted him like glove. Sherlock felt how his heart skipped a beat as he walked closer to the man.  
Moriarty turned around to face him. He had that foolish smile on his lips, making his eyes seem so dark and ruthless. Sherlock shivered as their eyes met and he smiled back.  
“Moriarty” Sherlock greeted, looking straight at the man. He had to calm down, or else the man in front of him would have the pleasure of see him tremble.  
“Sherlock.” Moriarty greeted back as he chewed on his gum. Sherlock inspected Moriarty. The man in front of him looked so different. He had more muscles and looked very fit. Without noticing, Sherlock started to blush again and Moriarty grinned.  
“Did you know that blushing is a result of someone being love-struck? People blush when they find themselves in some kind of romantic simulation.” He stated as he glared at Sherlock’s red cheeks. Sherlock turned his face away, feeling even more embarrassed.  
“Did you contact me after all this time just to talk about the causes of blushing” he spat out and rolled his eyes. Moriarty stopped smiling, looking like his old self again.  
“Oh, you’re so boring” he frowned. “I want to play a game Sherlock. One last game.” Sherlock looked at the man with a puzzled face. He then took some steps away from the man, getting closer to the brick walls in the middle of the roof. Moriarty silently took steps towards Sherlock as he backed up, making it look as if they danced.  
“I know you enjoyed our last game. And this one is even funnier” he chuckled. “This game has more…pleasure and simulation.” Sherlock continued to back away, feeling unsure of how to react. He hit the brick wall with his back, trapped before the man. Moriarty grinned as he walked up to Sherlock. He licked his lips temptingly.  
“I will make you this offer, and then you can decide yourself if you want to play or not” the man teased as the corners of his mouth perked upwards.  
The hand that had been resting in Moriarty’s suit pocket made its way around Sherlock’s hips, pulling him closer. Moriarty licked the index finger on his other hand, coating it with saliva, and showed it to Sherlock. He smiled wickedly as his hand made its way inside Sherlock’s pants, teasing his buttocks with the wet finger. His finger teased the place of Sherlock that no one had ever touched before. Sherlock squeaked and buried his face in Moriarty’s neck. He felt a little bit sick at the feeling of a finger entering him. But at the same time he couldn’t help but letting out silent cries of pleasure. Even though it was supposed to be uncomfortable, Moriarty was hitting all the right spots. Sherlock moaned as another spot got attention. Hearing this, Moriarty’s hand didn’t stop, but tried to pull more pleasure out of him instead. Sherlock looked at him with blurry eyes, not knowing what to do. Moriarty squinted at the sight of the man.  
“It wasn’t meant to go this far” he breathed heavily and pulled out his finger. Sherlock took his words as an apology, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.  
“Wait…w-what?” he gasped as Moriarty unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his underwear. Sherlock was shocked when Moriarty grabbed him and lifted him up. Moriarty propped up one leg against the wall, and sat Sherlock down on one of his thighs. Sherlock felt speechless as he stared down on Moriarty’s crotch. He blushed. Moriarty unbuttoned Sherlock’s trousers and pulled down his underwear to his knees.  
“S-stop it!” Sherlock exclaimed. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
At this, Moriarty stared at Sherlock with an angry look on his face. He lifted Sherlock higher, preparing him. He had truly become the victim in this situation.  
“You…oh!” Sherlock gasped. Moriarty’s wet member began to enter his body. This situation was beyond terrible, and all Sherlock could do was to close his eyes and escape from the reality on the roof. Moriarty was thrusting himself against Sherlock.  
“Moriarty…ahh”  
“I know you don’t want to, but if you don’t hold onto me tightly, you will fall to the ground on your bare ass” Moriarty whispered calmly. Sherlock opened his eyes and met Moriarty’s gaze that was boring into him. As soon as their eyes met, Sherlock’s cheeks flushed bright red. He was so embarrassed he couldn’t even look at the man anymore. Moriarty wrapped his arms around the back of Sherlock’s knees, holding him up. They were in a position facing each other, and Moriarty moved inside Sherlock.  
“I…I can’t. Moriarty…Jim, ah” Sherlock moaned. He couldn’t take it anymore and he growled as he exploded. At the feeling of Sherlock’s ecstasy, Moriarty came as well, and a strange sensation filled Sherlock. Moriarty grinned as he let Sherlock go of his embrace.  
“This is my offer, and I’m expecting an answer by the end of the week” he said as if the whole thing never had happened. He pulled his trousers up and looked at Sherlock.  
“I can make you feel even better if you just let me” he stated and turned around, heading for the door. Sherlock fell to the ground, resting his body against the wall.  
“I…I…” he couldn’t speak properly. The feelings in his body drove him completely crazy. He had never felt like this before, so he couldn’t tell if it was a bad or a good thing. Moriarty glanced over his shoulder as he opened the door.  
“I’ll be waiting for your answer” he said and closed the door behind him.  
Sherlock trembled. He closed his eyes and felt how nausea took over his body.  
“You have got to be kidding me. Is this some kind of joke?” he whispered as he pulled his trouser up. He sighed and felt how his heart raced.


	2. Deal or no Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. Things are getting serious. And sorry if I'm getting OOC. I'm doing my best.

Sherlock stumbled into the flat. His hands were shaking violently as he curled up in the sofa. He whimpered silently whenever he moved, caused by the burning pain in the lower parts of his body. He had never done anything like that. Not even close. And Moriarty had just done what he wanted and had said to Sherlock that that was his offer. His new game. But how could he possibly think that Sherlock would want to play a game like this. He sighed, feeling totally worn out.  
“Sherlock? Are you back, where have you been?” John called out as he entered the room. He glanced over at the man on the couch and rushed over to his friend.  
“You don’t look so good Sherlock? Did something happen?” he asked with a worried voice as he kneeled down next to the man. Sherlock glanced at the man with tired eyes.  
“Oh, it’s nothing John. I’m fine” he mumbled in response and looked away. John looked at Sherlock like he was in distress and gently laid his hand on the man’s shoulder.  
“Are you still having nightmares? I heard you screaming this morning” he whispered. Sherlock returned his gaze to the man, he looked truly troubled. Sherlock sighed and sat up, making John’s hand fall from his shoulder. His body ached as he moved and he gritted his teeth, not wanting to show John that he was in pain.  
“Yes, I’m having nightmares John. But I can handle it, it’s not that big of a problem” he lied and glanced down on the man. John smiled bitterly and cleared his throat.  
“Well…I heard you scream Moriarty’s name. Sherlock, I just want to help you” he whispered in a pleading way as he looked into Sherlock’s eyes. He shivered at the sight of John. He wanted to tell him the truth about everything. About the dreams, Moriarty and about the incident on the rooftop, but the mere thought of it made him nauseous. He wrestled with his emotions. One part of him wanted to throw up and hide the thoughts of Moriarty and the rooftop forever, but the second half of him made a purring noise of excitement whenever he thought about the man. This was all so new and it felt weird. He shook his head and smiled at his friend, as if he was trying to calm him down. John shivered and smiled back and sat next to Sherlock.  
“I’m sorry Sherlock. It’s just…you haven’t been yourself lately” he stated nervously. “You seem much more sensitive, and it’s not like you too show emotions like that”. Sherlock glared at the man through his eyebrows and frowned. John was onto him, but he couldn’t tell the man. It would be the end of everything as they knew it. Sherlock sighed deeply. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, telling him that nothing would be the same from this day on. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself.  
“It’s alright John. I’m alright. Everything is alright” he lied, and it sounded more like he was trying to sooth himself rather than making John believe him. He looked at his phone and felt how tired he was. He yawned and glanced at the man nest to him.  
“I think I will go get some sleep John. I’ll see you tomorrow” he sighed and walked to his bedroom. John looked at the man and smiled briefly. Something was terribly wrong.  
“I…goodnight Sherlock” he whispered.

****

# . . .

****

Moriarty was sitting on top of Sherlock and he held his hands firmly locked above his head. Sherlock looked at the man, feeling how angry his brain was. His heart on the other hand, raced in anticipation. Moriarty licked his lips and bent down to steal a kiss from Sherlock’s soft lips. Sherlock closed his mouth and tried to turn his head away. Moriarty let a hollow laughter escape from the depths of his rotten soul as he yanked Sherlock’s pants down. Sherlock felt…embarrassed at the thought of how the man affected him. His body was burning, shaking in excitement, while his head tried to reason with his heart. Moriarty looked him in the eyes and smiled wickedly.  
“You’re ordinary Sherlock. You’re me” he hissed between his teeth and teased Sherlock’s crotch with his fingers. Sherlock gritted his teeth, not wanting to give in to the man’s touch. Moriarty smiled even wider as his skillful hands made Sherlock’s body shiver.  
“Let go of me” Sherlock threatened and bit down on his lip.  
“Oh, but we are just getting started Sherlock” Moriarty teased as he buried his face in the man’s neck, sinking his teeth into Sherlock’s flesh. Sherlock shrieked when the pain raced through his body and everything went black.

****

# . . .

****

Sherlock threw himself up from the bed as he tried to focus on where he was. He looked around in the room and saw John sitting on the bedside with big, frightened eyes.  
“Are you okay Sherlock?” he whispered as he got up from the bed and reached out his hand to Sherlock. He looked at the man with scared eyes, as if Sherlock was about to murder him in cold blood. Sherlock sighed and sat down on the bed, ignoring John’s hand. He rested his head in his shaking hands as he breathed heavily.  
“Sherlock, you were screaming like a madman, I just wanted to see that you were okay” John said as he sat down in front of his friend. Sherlock frowned and wiped his sweaty forehead. He felt as if he was about to fall apart right in front of the doctor.  
“I’m fine, it’s just…I’m dreaming about Moriarty. And it’s…really awful nightmares” he said as he felt how cold he was. John looked at him and sighed. He shook his head and leaned towards Sherlock as he closed his eyes.  
“I’m here if you want to talk about it Sherlock. I will always be here for you” he whispered and smiled softly. Sherlock smiled back at the man, he just wanted to help. But how could he possibly help Sherlock from this situation? How could he have the answers when Sherlock didn’t even know the questions? He thought about Moriarty and how his fingers had been violating his body on the roof. He could still feel the pain from when the man had entered him. But despise that, a tingling sensation of ecstasy made its way from his spine down to his crotch. How could he possibly feel like this? The man had basically raped him, and still he felt aroused just thinking about it. John was right, he had changed. The old Sherlock wouldn’t bother with such primitive emotions. He wouldn’t ever feel aroused or…embarrassed. But here he was, sitting on his bed, feeling how his insides screamed for lust. He shivered and looked at his shaking hands.  
“I know John, I know. But I don’t see how you could help me with this” Sherlock whispered as he glanced at the man. John looked back at his friend.  
“Well, right now I will sit here while you sleep” John stated and placed himself in a more comfortable position on the bed. Sherlock looked at him with big eyes.  
“No John, it’s okay. Go sleep in your own room” Sherlock said and lied down.  
“No seriously. I will sit here with you” John pressed on and looked at Sherlock with a serious face. Sherlock sighed but smiled towards the man.  
“Okay then” he whispered and closed his eyes. He breathed calmly as he felt John placing his hand above his own. He smiled softly as he drifted away from his awakened state.  
“Goodnight Sherlock” was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

****

# . . .

****

Sherlock woke up as the sunrays warmed his face up. He yawned as he thought about the previous night. John had insisted on staying with him to see that he was okay. Then he suddenly remembered and glanced down on his side. John was lying by his hips, curled up into a ball, still holding Sherlock’s hand. He smiled as the man struggled to wake up. Sherlock squeezed the man’s hand gently and sat up. John blinked away the tiredness from his eyes and glanced down on their hands. He then looked at Sherlock and blushed lightly as he smiled. Sherlock was just about to utter a silent good morning when his phone alarmed that he had received a text message. Sherlock sighed and looked at his phone. Cold droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead as he read it. It was from Moriarty. He swallowed hard and read it again.

**[I’ve changed my mind Sherlock. I want your answer at noon today. Deal or no deal, Mr. Holmes.]**

At noon? Sherlock glanced at the watch on his phone. That was only an hour away. He shook his head and looked at John who was sitting in front of him again. What should he do? Should he tell John? No, he couldn’t do that, the man would freak out. He smiled nervously as he wrote a reply to Moriarty.

 **[I’ve thought about your offer and I will have to say no deal. This is way ahead of me and I’m not particularly fond of the game you’ve chosen. –SH]**

He pressed send and felt how his stomach ached. But he wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of Moriarty or the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything for almost three days. He sighed and looked at John. The man was staring back at him.  
“What do you say about some breakfast John?” he asked gently and watched the man nod softly as an answer. His stomach screamed for food. Sherlock stumbled out of bed, realizing that he was wearing the clothes from yesterday. He looked down at himself and sighed, not bothering to change. As he walked to the kitchen he could smell that John was making tea and toast. His stomach roared as he sat down by the table. John put down two plates with toast and two cups with black tea. Sherlock smiled at the man as he sat down as well.

****

# . . .

****

“Sherlock, I’m running a few errands. Do you want anything?” John called out as he put his coat on. Sherlock glared at the man from his position in the armchair and shook his head silently. The man looked at Sherlock, who had half his face covered by a book.  
“Will you be okay alone? Are you sure you don’t want to come?” he asked gently. Sherlock looked at the man with a serious face and shook his head again.  
“It’s okay John, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you later”. John hesitated for a moment, smiled briefly and disappeared. Sherlock stretched his limbs from his relaxed position and got up. He had just remembered that he had to find his patches. Because right now, Moriarty was a three patch problem. He entered his bedroom in his search for the lost patches.  
Suddenly, he heard hollow footsteps in the stairs. Was John back so soon? No, it couldn’t be, it had only been five minutes tops. He felt shivers down his spine and he swallowed hard. The footsteps came closer to the bedroom, but he just couldn’t turn around. He heard how the steps entered the room and stopped. Sherlock glanced carefully over his shoulder and stiffened at the sight. Moriarty stood right behind him, in his bedroom, in his flat, in his home. He swallowed and turned around slowly.  
“What…what are you doing here?” he asked, trying not to sound insecure or shaky. Moriarty smiled wickedly and took a step towards Sherlock.  
“The problem with me Sherlock, is that I won’t take no for an answer. I was really looking forward to this little game, and you just turned me down. One can only say that it was disappointing, but I will give you one chance to change your mind” he whispered as he took a hold of the man’s wrists. Sherlock gritted his teeth at the harsh treatment.  
“Let go of me” Sherlock growled towards the man. Moriarty ignored him and grinned as he pulled Sherlock closer to his body.  
“Your deductions are letting me down Sherlock. Haven’t you figured it out yet?” he laughed. “I thought you knew me. I thought you I wouldn’t take no for an answer.” He smiled as he twirled around with Sherlock in his arms and flung the man on the bed. Sherlock breathed in heavily as he landed on the mattress with his back facing Moriarty.  
“What are you doing?” he exclaimed as he tried to drag himself away from the man behind him. Moriarty let a hollow laughter fill the room as he took a hold of Sherlock’s pants and pulled him back.  
“Make as much noise as you want Sherlock. I have a feeling that John won’t be back for some time now” Moriarty said calmly. Sherlock gritted his teeth and ignored him. Moriarty climbed on top of Sherlock and turned him around, making the man face him. He smiled grimly as he undid Sherlock’s shirt buttons. Sherlock twitched, he was completely powerless. He couldn’t do anything to escape. Moriarty kissed him roughly and stroked Sherlock’s body. The man beneath him tried to contain control, but flinched every time Moriarty touched him. He was using every ounce of his energy to suppress the moans in his throat while Moriarty remained as calm as ever. Sherlock trembled all over, feeling sick to his stomach over how his body reacted. This was all so new, was it supposed to be like this. Was his body supposed to react like this? Sherlock was terrified that his body would react positively to Moriarty’s advances. He clenched his fists and silenced another moan that wanted to escape.  
“Sherlock” Moriarty whispered and teased the man’s nipples with his fingers. “You are very sensitive for claiming not to have a heart.” Sherlock twisted under him.  
“Let…go of me” he hissed in response. The stimulation on his nipples sent little shocks through his body. His mind was swimming at Moriarty’s touch. He never could’ve guessed how much physical strength was required to keep pleasure bottled up inside.  
“Come on Sherlock” Moriarty coaxed. “Don’t hold back on me.” He pulled on Sherlock’s nipple again. The man coughed to suppress his groan. Sherlock was surprised over how sensitive his nipples were, but each time Moriarty touched them, he felt more excited. He tried to move away as a silent moan slipped from his mouth. Moriarty grinned at him.  
“I think I’ll have to tie you down Sherlock. You are really bad at keeping still” he sighed as he pulled out a rope from his suit pocket. He smiled as he tied Sherlock’s hands over his head, making him look like a sacrificial virgin. He looked down on his creation and laughed at the reference his mind gave him.  
“Don’t pretend you hate this” he whispered. “I can see right through you.” Sherlock felt humiliated. Just then Moriarty stroked his stomach, working his way down to the man’s thigh. He pulled Sherlock’s pants and underwear all the way down, and slid his finger down the inside of the man’s thigh. Sherlock groaned silently, terrified that Moriarty would touch his crotch. Being touched there would be more than he could take. He snapped his legs shut, trying to shield his private parts from Moriarty’s probing hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tehehe, Loki'd.  
> I couldn't write the whole scene in one chapter. But think of it like this..the next chapter will have a very interesting beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It doesn't say whether Sherlock is a virgin or not. He is, end of story. But I won't reveal that until the next chapter.  
> I also know that it isn't like Sherlock to blush and such. But I will manage to work out a good reason (I hope!)  
> I know this too. I didn't make John as "protective" as he is in the series. But I have a feeling that he will stick like glue to Sherlock these upcoming chapters...I just know it.


End file.
